The Calm Within The Storm
by prescriptionpills
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the personification of rain and Bella Swan finds comfort in storms. After believing that finding your mate was nothing but a myth, cold and distant vampire, Rosalie Hale, realises that the new girl at school will have a large impact on the life she's resented living for so long.
1. Prologue

Ice cold fingers tapped against the desk, mimicking the way a pianist would press against the keys of their instrument. However, the empty classroom remained completely silent, to human ears anyway. Rosalie had skipped out on going to the cafeteria with the rest of her 'family' today, instead, she'd opted to keep to herself, finding solace in the room that she'd had her previous class in. As much as Rosalie loved her adopted siblings, she was finding it incredibly hard to deal with them today...and by them she ment Alice. Though that little gift of hers was often useful, Rosalie didn't appreciate having her sister barge into her Chemistry class demanding that she needed to come outside and speak to her only to be told that the shorter girl was being plagued by a vision that showed Rosalie's forehead pressed against the forehead of the school's newest student, a student that the blonde herself hadn't even met yet and a student that she now fully intended on avoiding.

It was her worry of encountering said student that had led her to sitting in a room alone, though she wouldn't admit that. She was desperately trying to convince herself that she merely needed a break from her siblings, but in reality, Rosalie Hale was scared. For the first time since being turned, she felt nervous...and she _loathed_ every second of it.

The bell ringing to signify the end of lunch was what snapped Rosalie out of her trance, but it didn't stop the thoughts from rushing through her head, making the fact that she'd be sharing a car home with her mind reading brother horrendously daunting. A sigh that sounded rather like a grunt escaped the blonde's lips as she made her way out of the empty room and towards her next class, easily weaving her way through the crowds of people that cluttered the corridor, filling it with their idol chit chat. Despite the fact that there was multiple conversations going on at once, all being held by different cliques, Rosalie's heightened hearing made it easy for her to hear her name being whispered by an familiar voice. Before she could stop herself, the girl turned her head, perhaps a little too fast, in the direction of the voice she'd heard, almost rolling her golden eyes when she saw that it was Jessica Stanley who'd been speaking. But before she could roll her eyes, or even glare for that matter, her attention was diverted to the girl stood next to personification of a magazine gossip column.

Never before had Rosalie Hale frozen in her tracks, but when her golden eyes met with the deep brown ones across the corridor, the other people surrounding them became a blur and no matter how many times Rosalie willed herself to move, her body wouldn't obey her brain. She _refused_ to believe it, she absolutely _refused_ to believe that she'd found her mate, it wasn't possible, at least not for her. Love at first sight wasn't real, it couldn't be, but Rosalie's reluctance and disbelief didn't stop the feeling in her chest, an intense pull that had she not been so stubborn, would have sent her running at an inhuman speed towards the other girl. Clenching her jaw, Rosalie finally forced herself to turn away from the girl, who now looked both terrified and enchanted, ignoring Jessica tugging her at her sleeve as if she wasn't even there.

Had Rosalie been human, the encounter would have knocked the air from her lungs, which compared to this, would have been _far_ easier to deal with, unfortunately however, that wasn't the case. The mating process was something she'd chosen to disregard in the past, brushing it off whenever it was mentioned by her siblings. 'Fairytale bullshit' is what Rosalie had called it last time Alice brought it up, but now she wasn't feeling so confident.

* * *

Amber eyes had darkened, blonde hair that was once perfectly styled was now windswept and wet with rain water, a sight that captured the attention of quite a few people as students exited the school, walking towards their cars and the bus stop while Rosalie remained static, her back resting against the door of Edward's car, the pouring rain not phasing her at all. Her eyes darted around the parking lot, hoping that her siblings would soon come into sight, she wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible, she'd even considered running home so that she'd avoid Alice and Edward's questioning for an extra hour or so but what good would that do. It'd only prolong her suffering.

Screeching tires on the wet ground caught the vampire's attention, her lightening fast reactions coming into play when she noticed that the car was skidding in the direction of the girl who'd left her mind blank earlier. The mystery girl had earphones in, blocking out the noise of the car tires and horn. Before Rosalie could stop herself she'd made it to the other side of the parking lot, her arms tightly circling the girl as she tackled her out of the way just in time, sending the pair of them to the floor, though her enhanced speed had made it possible for her to move a hand behind the other's head, craddling it with her hand to stop it from colliding with the concrete.

Suddenly Alice's vision was no longer just a mystery to her, Rosalie could feel the warmth of the other's skin against her forehead, their lips mere centimetres away from each other, both of them paralyzed with fear but for very different reasons. One because she'd narrowly avoided serious injury and possibly death because an unnaturally beautiful girl with a body that felt like cold marble had bundled her out of the way of a moving car and the other because not only had she risked exposing her family's secret, but because she was also now seeing her mate up close, her fingers tangled in her hair, the world's most addictive and intoxicating scent flooding her nostrils. Waiting for her siblings was now the last thing on her mind. Rosalie left the brunette's side as quickly as she'd run to it, not looking back to watch the students that were now crowding around the new girl, all trying to figure out how in the hell she'd got out of the way in time.

 _This girl would be trouble for Rosalie and she knew it, but keeping away from her seemed impossible._


	2. A Storm Is Brewing

Bella Swan was in a state of pure shock. Shock that everyone around her assumed was brought on by the fact that she'd almost been hit by a car. However, Bella's astonishment was down to a certain blonde. The name 'Rosalie Hale' had been boucing off the walls of her mind for the past three hours, how did she get across the parking lot so fast? Why was her skin ice cold and her body hard as granite? Unanswered questions flooded her by the hundreds, but the more Bella searched for an answer, the more confused she became. Running her hands through her hair, Bella let out a frustrated sigh, tracing her fingers over the back of her head where Rosalie's cold hand had been just a few hours ago. For reasons unknown to her, Bella craved for the other to be touching her again, there was something about the contact that made her heart pound and her chest tighten. Flashes of the scene appeared when Bella blinked, visions of Rosalie's face so close to her own, black eyes (she could have sworn they looked like liquid gold earlier) that felt like they pierced right through to her soul, that hair, oh god that platinum hair, it complimented her flawless porcelain skin ever so well. Now that she gave it more thought, Bella was convinced that Rosalie Hale was in fact an angel. No human could be that perfect, surely it just wasn't possible?

The brunette huffed, scooting herself to edge of her bed, allowing her feet to rest against the carpet covered floor. She had homework to do, but there was no way she'd be able to focus on it after today's events, in fact, Bella was pretty sure she'd only be able to think of Rosalie until the mystery was solved. A loud clap of thunder put her mind a peace for a second, the sound of rain against the roof followed and Bella relaxed a little, the corner of her lips tugging upwards sslightly to form a soft smile. She loved Storms. Chaotic and beautiful simultaneously. In Bella's mind, that was the equation for perfection.

* * *

Rosalie was _far_ from calm. For someone who'd forgotten what panic felt like, she was doing a spectacular job of losing her mind over the situation. The vampire was yet to return home and had instead decided that pacing the woods was the best way to deal with this dilemma. She couldn't face her family right now, she didn't want her thoughts read or her feelings shared, nor did she want her future seen, there was no way this could go smoothly. She'd found her _mate_ , _the person she was destined to be with for eternity_ and quite frankly, she was _terrified_. Not only was her mate a female, she was a _human_ female. Flesh and blood, a beating heart, warm skin, deep brown eyes, the most beautiful sight Rosalie had ever bared witness to.

"Rosalie" A delicate voice carried through the trees, followed by a vampire small in structure and big in charisma. Alice knew she was taking a risk coming to talk to her sister when she was in a state like this, she was fully aware that there was times when she liked to be completely alone, but unlike Rosalie herself, Alice could tell that being alone wasn't always what was best for her. "Please come home. Everyone is worried-"

"Alice, don't." Rosalie cut her off, her voice far more solemn than the cold and straightforward tone she normally spoke with. It was obvious that Rosalie wasn't feeling herself, she made no effort at all to cover her concern and that in itself was moderately worrying to Alice. Rosalie was always the one to put on a brave front, she'd never let anyone know when she was hurting or scared, so seeing her like this made Alice's frozen heart sink.

"It's ok to be anxious, Rosalie-"

"It's _not_ ok, Alice! _Nothing_ about this is ok! Because of _me_ , this family is in danger, because of _me_ we're going to have to move again. Do you have any idea what I've just thrown us in to? Do you even understand what this could mean for us?" Rosalie cut Alice off once again, her regular tone replacing the one from earlier as she whipped around to face her sister, her eyes as dark as coal. "She's a human, Alice. A fucking human. If she finds out about what we are-"

"She finds out, Rosalie. I've seen it. Whether you run away from this or not, Bella will figure out what you are...what _we_ are." This time it was Alice's turn to interrupt and she pulled no punches with the way she spoke, almost matching the way Rosalie had snapped at her.

For the second time that day, Rosalie froze. Everything Alice had said was blocked out by a single word, ' _Bella_ '. She repreated the name in her head over and over like a prayer until she could think of nothing else. Her mate's name was Bella and by god it suited her perfectly. Never did the blonde think that it was possible for her to fall in love with a name, but here she was proving herself wrong twice in one day.

"I've had more visions" Alice spoke with caution this time, almost testing the water to see if Rosalie would allow her to continue. She received only a nod as a response, but that was good enough for her. "Whether or not you continue to deny your love for her, she becomes one of us." The shorter girl had almost whispered the last part of her statement but her gentleness didn't erase the flare of rage in Rosalie's pitch black eyes. She knew Rosalie wouldn't be happy about Bella becoming immortal, especially by her own doing, but the alternative was so much worse.

"What do you mean whether I deny my love for her or not? I could run away, Alice, she'd forget about me, she could live a normal life!" At this point the taller vampire was shouting, blatantly frustrated with the choices she'd been presented. "I won't change her. I can't do it, Alice."

Hearing her sister sound so broken and helpless was horrible for Alice, but she knew that the next thing she'd say would make it even harder for her. Part of her didn't want to say anything, but it was the only way she'd get Rosalie to follow her heart. "She's Edward's blood singer."

* * *

Bella had been at school less than an hour and her day had already been just as eventful as the last. There had been a ruckus in the parking lot between all three Cullen boy's before the school bell had even had a chance to ring. She had no idea what had caused it, but she'd seen two of the brother's, one with medium length blond hair, and the other, a scarily muscular male with short dark hair restraining the third brother. The girl would have passed it off as 'boys being boys' had the third brother not being staring directly at her, his eyes equally as dark as Rosalie's had been yesterday. Bella knew joining a new school would be nerve wracking, but something about that boy made her feel genuinely uncomfortable.

* * *

During lunch Bella saw only three of the Cullens sat at the 'family table' as Jessica had called it. Mike informed her that the two boys sat across the room from them were Jasper and Emmett. The same one's restraining the other male earlier. She then learnt that the girl sat with them was Alice, who looked over to Bella and smiled almost as if she'd heard them talking about her. But that would be impossible.

"What about Rosalie? Why doesn't she eat with them?" The majority of the people sat around her had raised their eyebrows in response to her question, something that confused Bella deeply. Why was Rosalie's name like a cuss word to these people?

"Well, normally she does. But since you joined I've barely seen her. Aparently she's been skipping out on lessons. I didn't see her arrive with the other's this morning either. Maybe she's sick or something?"

Jessica's response made Bella furrow her brows, partly because she was confused by Rosalie, partly because the sound of Jessica's voice reminded her of nails on a chalkboard.

Something just wasn't right. The way Rosalie had saved her life and then disappeared off the face of the earth, the way her brother's had been behaving this morning, the way the bronze haired one looked at her.

 _Everything about the Cullens was both strange and captivating_.

* * *

Author's note; Holy shit people are actually reading this? Thank you so much for taking the time to give my fic a try it honestly means the world to me! This is my first fanfic, so I was really nervous about posting it but I hope you all like it! I made a twilight blog on tumblr and would love to make friends in the community because I don't really tend to join in with fandoms, but I'd really like to this time. The blog is bye-light so if you need anyone to talk about twilight with I'll be around! Anyways, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Figures moved so fast that they would have been a blur to the human eye. There was no running from Rosalie Hale when she was on a warpath and there was certainly no hiding. An icy hand formed a vice like grip around an equally cold throat, the sound of a tree cracking echoed loud enough to scare away nesting birds, their squawking only adding to the intensity of the scene. "If you _dare_ lay a finger on her I swear to god I will make you suffer for as long as I can bare to stop myself killing you" Rosalie spat her words at Edward, her chest rumbling as an involuntary growl fought it's way out. Cracks formed on the male's neck and he grasped at the tightening hand that was latched onto him, struggling to fight against the force that was his enraged sister.

"I thought you didn't believe in mates" Edward snapped back, finally finding the strength to push Rosalie away from him. Though the contact between the two pairs of black eyes remained unbroken.

"I was wrong." The blonde retorted, yet another low growl was heard, this time it was loud enough to attract the attention of the rest of the family, who gathered themselves nearby, close enough for them to intervene if things got out of hand.

"You don't know a thing about love, Rosalie." Edward snorted, clearly finding some humour in the situation. He knew he was getting under her skin, he could read her thoughts, Edward was fully aware of exactly how much his words could effect her and he'd been waiting for an opportunity to get at her for years.

Rosalie was at a loss for words, he was right. She didn't know anything about love. But did that mean she didn't deserve it? Now she was unsure. This is what she hated about Edward, he was equally as stubborn as her, but he had the added advantage of being able to see inside her head. "That doesn't mean I can't learn." Her voice was quieter now, showing the knock in her confidence. "I can try." Rosalie added.

Edward's response was a scoff and Rosalie refused to explain herself further, she didn't need this now. She was stressed enough without Edward's stupid mind games. As she turned to walk away, her adopted brother spoke up again.

"Of course you can, that went well last time didn't it? What was his name again? Ah yes, Royce King."

You could pinpoint the exact moment that something inside Rosalie snapped. Had Emmett and Carlisle not reacted so quickly, she would have ripped Edward's head from his body. " _How fucking dare you._ " The girl challenged, lunging forward only to find herself being pulled further back by her family members while Jasper desperately tried to use his gift to mediate the situation.

Alice and Esme stepped infront of Edward, the tension wouldn't defuse itself and Jasper was having no luck with his mood control, so instead the only solution was to keep Rosalie and Edward separated until there was less of a chance they'd kill each other.

Though it took a while, they managed to get Edward to return home. Rosalie however, stayed in the woods and promised she'd come back when she had a clear head. Emmett had offered to stay with her, but she'd insisted that she needed to be alone for a while. Had she been physically able to cry, now would have been the first time in her life as an immortal that tears would fall. Her and Edward had always been less close to each other than the rest of the family members. Which was unfortunate, considering that when Carlisle had changed her he'd hoped she'd make a good wife for Edward. But Rosalie had no interest in him whatsoever and that just drove Edward _insane_. He detested that Rosalie wasn't attracted to him, he'd held it against her since day one... and now that he'd finally found a way to ruffle her feathers, the male was using it to his advantage as some sick kind of revenge.

* * *

Rosalie didn't return home that night. She'd stayed out to watch the sunrise. Though her mind didn't give her enough of a break to actually enjoy the view, anything was better than being around Edward right now. Arriving at school early was pretty much unheard of for Rosalie, in fact, even arriving on time was rather rare but here she was, sat in the library with a spare forty minutes before the bell would ring. Books were always a passion for the blonde, even before she'd been damned to live her life as a frozen monster. You could say she was a bookworm, but what kind of person with so much spare time wouldn't be.

It wasn't unusual that some students would turn up before school started, a lot of them liked to come in to do the homework they'd neglected to do at home, but whoever was currently pulling up in the parking lot _needed_ to get their car serviced. Having sensitive hearing wasn't such a good thing when someone nearby was driving with an engine that sounded like it could power a small speed boat. Why did no one in this ridiculous town know how to maintain their vehicle? The vampire rolled her eyes and left the library, book in hand, and headed towards the parking lot. She had to see for herself what was causing that _hideous_ noise.

* * *

Bella loved her truck, she truly did, but attracting attention to herself really wasn't her thing. Her way of remedying that was to come to school early, that way she'd receive no glares from students who didn't understand that the truck had 'character'. At least that's what she'd been telling herself.

Smiling slightly to herself, Bella parked her truck and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she slammed the door shut.

"You might as well just drive a tank to school."

The sudden voice made Bella, who was thoroughly startled, clamp a hand over her heart. It was a voice she hadn't heard before, but she was so shocked she didn't even think about who could have possibly been speaking and instead turned to the direction of the sound, a frown plastering her face. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack-" Bella stopped mid sentence, having to physically refrain from letting her jaw hit the floor. Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale was right in front of her, leaning against her truck, an eyebrow raised as though she was questioning Bella's taste in vehicles.

"It does have personality I suppose." Rosalie added quietly, running a finger along the side of the truck to wipe away some dust. She wasn't sure if approaching Bella was a good idea, but she was beginning to worry that this would be her only chance to catch the other girl alone, away from the prying eyes of her family and everyone else in this school.

"You saved my life." Bella sputtered out, barely able to think straight let alone form a proper sentence. She'd spent days thinking of questions to ask her mysterious saviour, but now that she was in her presence, her mind had gone completely blank. "How-" The brunette paused briefly to gather her thoughts. "How did you get to me so quick?"

The taller girl's eyes flickered between Bella and the floor, she knew she was going to be questioned, but still, a part of her had hoped that Bella would just thank her and leave it at that. "I noticed the car before you did, I had plenty of time to get to you." The statement wasn't false, Rosalie _had_ noticed the car heading Bella's way... and she _did_ have plenty of time to get to her, she just simply decided not to tell the other why she had plenty of time to get to her.

"You were at the other side of the parking lot...I saw you. I saw you stood all the way over there." Bella pointed to where she'd seen Rosalie, now realising that if she'd been paying more attention to her surroundings rather than gawking at the beauty that was the other girl, she may have noticed her impending doom. The thought itself tinted her cheeks a shade of red.

Despite the awkward situation she was currently stuck in, seeing Bella blush brought a smirk to Rosalie's face. "You didn't notice the car coming right at you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't notice exactly where I was standing."

"Then why did you run?"

Now that one, Rosalie hadn't prepared an answer for. She mentally cursed her lack of preparation and shot Bella a glare.

"You _could_ just say thank you, you know. This isn't a job interview. Quit it with the questions-"

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Rosalie."

The genuine tone of Bella's apology made Rosalie's frozen heart clench. She hadn't meant to snap at her and now the guilt was washing over her like a waterfall, only to be made worse when Bella's head dipped a little, her focus now on the ground in front of her.

"I see that gossip loving friend of yours has told you who I am before I had a chance to formally introduce myself." Rosalie spoke with a lighter tone, even adding a soft chuckle to the end of her sentence that made Bella immediately direct her attention back to the blonde, instantly getting lost in those honey coloured eyes.

"Rosalie Hale." She stated, holding out her hand to Bella, who went to grab it, perhaps a little _too_ enthusiastically, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Bella Swan." Their hands connected and Bella took a shakey breath.

 _It was like holding onto a block of ice._


	4. I Know What You Are

"Try it now."

Bella watched intently as Rosalie slammed the hood of the truck down, taking the opportunity to study each and every inch of the other's face. Despite the fact that she'd been tinkering with Bella's truck for a good twenty minutes, the blonde didn't even have a bead of sweat on her porcelain skin, only a small smear of oil on her jawline, though Bella thought it made her look even more attractive. She'd even caught herself wondering what Rosalie would look like in mechanics overalls, but of course she soon pushed that thought away.

"And for the love of god put it in neutral this time."

Bella's cheeks flushed, remembering how the first time they tried the car had jolted forward because she'd left it in first gear. The brunette was sure she'd never be able to forgive herself if she'd even left Rosalie with a bruise, let alone hit her with her truck. Bella turned the key in the ignition, an eyebrow raising when the engine started running far quieter than it had before Rosalie had got her hands on it. "Wow, not just a pretty face." The girl marvelled, not expecting Rosalie to hear her.

But of course she was wrong. Again.

"You'd be surprised by what I'm capable of, Miss Swan" Rosalie mused, leaning her elbows on the front of the truck, her eyes meeting with the girl sat behind the wheel.

"Looks like Jacob has a rival mechanic. I should let him know, that'll really wind him up." Bella chuckled as she got out the truck, already thinking about how much it would bother Jacob if he knew there was a girl who could fix up vehicles better than him.

"Jacob?" Rosalie's brows knitted together, a small amount of jealousy tainting her previously smug tone. Did Bella have a boyfriend back where she'd moved from? She hoped not, for his sake. Then again, she knew she had absolutely no right to become so possessive over the girl.

"He's my best friend. Before I moved to Arizona we used to make mud pies together. I don't think there's a single photo of me as a toddler without him in." Bella grinned as she spoke of her childhood memories. "He's the one that fixed up the truck for me. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." The shorter girl added, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater. Was it too soon to invite Rosalie along? What if she'd only been interested in tinkering with the truck?

"I think it's pretty much required of me to teach him a few things." The blonde no longer felt the twinge of jealousy, it seemed as though Bella and Jacob had a completely platonic relationship. Not that it was any of her business of course. Rosalie Hale had just agreed to meet Bella outside of school. The same Rosalie Hale who hadn't spoken to anyone but her family members in god knows how many years. This was practically a miracle. She could hear Alice chanting 'I told you so' already. "You should be in class." Rosalie piped up, seconds before the bell rang, cutting off her own thoughts.

Bella nodded, choosing not to bring up what her friends had said about Rosalie skipping classes lately. "I'll go if you walk me there." The brunette gave a goofy smile, hoping that she'd find a way to spend even more time with the mysterious blonde who'd quite literally saved her life.

Rosalie tensed a little, she wasn't used to socialising, she'd quite literally spent years trying to shut herself away, but Bella Swan had come along and was already starting to chip away at her cold exterior. "Deal." She replied, trying to hide both her nervousness and her excitement.

Bella's grin grew even wider as she gestured for Rosalie to walk with her, something that once again caught the attention of the students around them. They were just as shocked as Rosalie herself. She was well known for being the least sociable of all of the Cullens, followed closely by Edward and Jasper. So to see her actually talking to someone, well it was just the perfect recipe for gossip.

They didn't speak much during the walk to Bella's class, but it seemed as though the both of them had appreciated the time together, even if Rosalie's face didn't show it.

"You uh- you have a bit of oil-" Bella reached out her hand, using a thumb to gently rub away at the oil stain on Rosalie's jaw.

Rosalie ignored the stares of everyone around them, her mind on nothing but the way Bella's warmth made her feel something she hadn't felt in decades, hope. Rosalie Hale actually felt hope...and it was so damn addictive.

"I think I got it." Bella moved her hand away from Rosalie, noticing the blank look on the other's face. Perhaps it was too soon for physical contact. For a moment there was an awkward silence, neither of them really knew what to say, but Rosalie wondered if Bella felt the pull in her chest too.

"Thank you. You should probably go in, looks like your class is waiting." The taller girl gestured towards the window that looked into Bella's classroom, now noticing that every single person inside, including the teacher, was watching them, their eyes slightly widened from shock.

Bella nodded, a shy smile creeping onto her face when she spotted the audience they'd gathered. The brunette mumbled a quick 'bye' before slinking off into her class, refusing to make eye contact with any of her new friends while she was blushing so profusely.

* * *

The next day the grey skies had gone away, and so had Rosalie. In fact, Bella didn't see any of the Cullens for the next few days. Jessica had said something about their parents taking them out of school to go camping when the weather was good, but Bella didn't buy it.

When Saturday came, Bella tried her best to push thoughts of the Cullens aside, deciding that spending the day with Jacob would be refreshing for her. She'd dropped him a quick text before she began the drive to the reservation, still thoroughly impressed at how quiet her engine was now.

"Bella!"

The voice instantly brought a smile to her face as she stepped out of her truck. There was Jacob, stood with his signature cheeky grin. Bella loved that about Jacob, he was always smiling, constantly positive. He was a breath of fresh air. "Well if it isn't my favourite mechanic." The girl chuckled as her childhood friend pulled her into a tight hug. She'd missed this. "Although, you've got a rival in town now, Jakey." She squished his cheeks together, loving how he frowned at the playfull teasing.

"Oh really? And who might he be? I did notice your truck was running a little smoother. Looks like I've got a fight on my hands."

" _She_...and don't you dare fight her." Bella nudged Jacob's shoulder. She'd missed him, a lot actually, so it was good to finally spend some time with him, but she couldn't deny that every now and then her mind would flicker back to Rosalie.

Hours passed and the sun soon started to fade, had it not been for relentless teasing and the over use of the words 'bro' and 'dude' then Bella and Jacob's walk along the beach would have probably seemed rather romantic. "Jake." Bella interrupted the break in conversation, the only sound other than her voice was the crashing of the waves against the shore. "What do you know about the Cullens?"

Jacob turned his head to Bella as they walked, his eyebrows arched slightly in confusion. "The Cullens?" He repeated before giving a shrug. "Not much really, only some questionable old myths and legends. Why?"

"Wait, there's myths and legends about the Cullens?" Bella was completely bewildered, she'd expected a far more generic answer.

Jacob responded with a nod before pushing his hands into his pockets. "You like scary stories, Bella?" He spoke with a smirk and didn't even give her time to answer before he began talking again. "Us Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves, the Cullens however, well they're supposed to be the mortal enemies of the wolves, the cold ones." Jacob was very expressive with his storytelling, and had she not been so invested, Bella probably would have found his expressions and hand gestures hilarious. "Pale skin, incredibly fast and like crazy strong. Cold as ice too, that's why they called them the cold ones. Basically a fancy name for a vampire, at least that's what dad said."

The girl froze, the more Jacob spoke, the more plausible his story started to become. ' _Cold' 'Pale' 'Fast' 'Strong_ ' Bella's mind echoed every single word, shivers running up her spine when she realised each description was a perfect match for Rosalie.

"Bella, hey, is my story boring you or something?"

When Bella finally looked back to Jacob he looked far from impressed, but she didn't dare tell him the truth. "No, not at all. I think I've gota migraine coming on. I'm gonna go to the store and pick up some painkillers...I'll text you later ok?"

Jacob shot her a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Get well soon, champ. We've still got catching up to do."

* * *

Rosalie knew better than to do something reckless like this, something that would once again put her whole family in danger but knowing better didn't stop the raw emotion she'd felt when Alice told her of her most recent vision. Suddenly, doing something reckless seemed like the only option.

The speed limit was well and truly being broken as Rosalie drove herself to the store, her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that it was close to crumbling under the force. She didn't think of the consequences as she pulled into the parking lot at the store, slamming her breaks on at an ungodly pace. She only thought of the rage, of the fire that burned inside her chest when she saw a drunken man grabbing onto _her mate_ the same way Royce King had grabbed her. Rosalie didn't hold back, she moved equally as fast on foot as she had in the car, her hands clamping around the collar of the man's shirt as she shoved him against the brick wall of the building. The others who'd been stood with him ran almost immediately at the sight of her pinning their friend to the wall, a force so strong that his feet were left dangling above the ground despite the fact that he was at least 5 inches taller than her. "You might want to watch where you put your hands. Someone might rip them off." Rosalie growled as she spoke, waiting for the man to nod before she quite literally threw him to the other side of the parking lot.

"Please don't run this time."

The sound of Bella's voice, so quiet and gentle made Rosalie feel like she'd been turned to stone, even if she'd wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to bring herself to run, she couldn't stay away from Bella any longer.

"I know what you are."

The sentence made the blonde cringe a little, but she remained still, relaxing ever so slightly when she felt a warm hand being rested upon her shoulder.

"I'm not good for you." Rosalie lowered her head, as she let out a rather bitter sounding scoff. "You need to stay away from me."

Bella shook her head, though Rosalie wouldn't have seen it, she was still facing the wall. "You've saved me twice and you still think you're bad for me?" The brunette pulled on Rosalie's shoulder, urging her to turn around. The blonde complied, her eyes black once again. "Either way, I don't want to stay away from you." She'd said the last part far more quietly, but she knew Rosalie would still hear her.

"You make terrible decisions." The taller girl shook her head, but a small smile had tugged the corners of her lips upwards.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do." Bella paused. "My dad's working nights at the moment and I don't think I really want to be alone tonight. Stay with me?"

That was a feeling Rosalie understood all too well and so she agreed. Nodding, she gestured Bella towards her car. It seemed safer for her to drive the other girl home, she was probably quite shaken up. "I'm driving. I'll come and pick your truck up in the morning."

Bella wanted to claim that she was fine to drive herself, but Rosalie didn't seem as though she'd take no for an answer.

* * *

 **A.N;** Yo thank you so much to everyone who's reading and following/reviewing this. I love y'all. Still trying to figure this site out so bare with me! Sorry about any typos and mistakes in this chapter I'm currently on holiday and wrote some of this while drunk. Smh. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Tumblr ; bye-light come be my buddy.


End file.
